


Take Your Pain

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Takes place after S5aE8, dubcon, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is breaking down, but Theo is there to steal the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pain

Scott sat in the corner of his room, knees drawn up to his chest and silent. It was uncomfortable and his muscles cramped, but he couldn’t move. It didn’t matter that he hurt, he deserved it anyways. He never thought he had the answers, but they’d always managed to find a way. They’d come up with plans in desperate times, pulling together and reaching deep inside to fight the ones who tries to tear their town apart. It was dangerous and it chipped pieces of himself away, but it was a price he was willing to pay if it meant saving someone else. But how much of him was left after so long?

And what did it matter if he could save them now?

He was a shell. Whatever was left for himself was cracked and bleeding. Stiles had told him once that it was okay to want things for himself, but that was a right reserved for everyone else. Just because he’d never asked for this life didn’t mean he could give up the responsibility that came with it. It was his job to save them, but all he could do was watch the bodies pile up around him. Kids, people he knew, innocents that he saw in the hallways every day and who looked to him like he could keep them safe. Theo had rescued Hayden when he had failed, but it was only a matter of time before the Doctors came for her again. If they took her and Liam, no one would be able to stop them again. If Hayden got sick like the others, there was no fixing her. If Corey was taken, they wouldn’t find him in time. The Doctors were too strong and nothing they had done had even slowed them down. It was hopeless. It was his fault.

He fiddled with the leather leash wrapped around his hand, chest tightening in response. It had always been his fault since the very beginning. He’d let Roxie die because he wasn’t strong enough to hold on. He wasn’t a good enough son to make his father stay or even make him care. If he could have just been stronger, his Dad wouldn’t have abandoned them. If he had been a hero, he could have saved Erica and Boyd. He would have found another way to help Liam without turning him into a monster. If he’d been faster, Allison wouldn’t have died in his arms. He wouldn’t have to give up on school and on college. If he’d just been _better_ then he wouldn’t have ruined his best friend’s life by dragging them both into a world where things hunted them from inside their own minds. He wouldn’t have let them all down.

There was a soft knock on his door and Scott flinched like he’d be struck.

“Scott?” Theo slowly let himself in, closing the door behind him. The alpha was broken and vulnerable, isolated from everyone who could have helped him and poisoned with lies. _He was perfect_. Theo hid his smile behind a mask of concern, kneeling by Scott and putting a comforting hand on his knee. “Are you okay?”

It had been a long time since anyone had asked him that question, but Scott’s first instinct was always to deny. This wounds weren’t important, they were just normal. “I’m fine, dude. Just…I wanted to thank you for finding Liam and Hayden. I’m so glad you figured it out.”

“I only found them because of what you did to Corey. It was the right thing, Scott, without you focusing his memories, we never would have figured it out.”

“I hurt him and it didn’t even help. Nothing is helping anymore.”

Theo sat next to the other boy, hand curling around the back of Scott’s neck. “They don’t understand. I’m so sorry that they all see you as a failure.” His shoulders hunched lower, will grinding to dust as Theo stroked down his back. “I thought you and Stiles were always close. I mean, growing up the two of you were inseparable. I thought you’d be best friends forever, but I guess things don’t last.”

“You have no idea the kinds of things we’ve lived through, dude.” The wolf said quietly, leaning into Theo’s touch unconsciously. “It was all my fault. After I was bitten, I just ruined their lives. I was the one who was cursed, but they all suffered. Stiles is…I should have known better then.”

“Then he’s missing out. It’s not your job to save everyone.”

“If it’s not my job, whose is it?”

Theo sighed, rubbing his hands along the other boy’s spine. “It’s no one’s job. We do the best we can, sometimes we get beaten. You’re just 17, Scott. You’re not supposed to have all the answers.”

“They’re dying because of me.”

“They’re dying because of the Doctors. The world isn’t your fault.”

The touch was hypnotic. He’d been alone for so long that his skin craved the warmth from Theo’s hands and he couldn’t keep himself from relaxing against him. He didn’t believe the other boy’s pretty lies, but at least they numbed the pain for now. Scott’s eyes slid closed, too tired to keep fighting as Theo stroked through his hair. He almost missed the feather-light touch of lips against his own.

“Theo?” He moved to pull away, but the beta pulled him down.

“Let someone take care of you for once. Let _me_ take care of you.” The words were everything Scott needed and cut so deeply that he didn’t even feel the wounds. “You’re not alone anymore.”

He had failed everyone else and they’d stopped trusting him, rightfully so. They’d moved on to find someone better, but somehow Theo had stayed behind. “I-I don’t-“

“Stop fighting me. You fight so hard all the time that you don’t even know how to surrender anymore.” He purred, pushing an unresisting Scott back against the floor. Hands slid beneath the alpha’s shirt, tracing gentle aimless circles against his stomach until he arched beneath the touch. “Give up. Give in. I promise I’ll take care of you.” Theo’s breath was hot against his ear and Scott shuddered. “I’ll make it stop hurting.”

“Please.” One little plea and Theo knew he’d won. His eyes flashed gold as he pinned Scott’s hands above his head, tying them together with Roxie’s leash.

“You’re such a good boy.” He dragged his lips down the pulse in Scott’s neck, one hand tight around the alpha’s wrists. Theo stroked between his legs until Scott groaned, knees widening as his hips bucked upwards against the beta’s hand. “My alpha. Don’t move, Scott. I want you to stay as still as you can for me. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes?”

“Such a good boy. So pretty, you’re doing so well.” He could feel the way Scott trembled under the praise. He’d been starved for this, Theo made sure of it. Always so needy for approval and affection and always denied, even when his world wasn’t collapsing around him. He’d been so eager for even the smallest hint that someone cared that denying him the scraps the others had given him had made him desperate. It was almost embarrassing how easy it had been.

Scott nuzzled against his fingers, a sweet and obedient thing as Theo stripped him bare and laid him out like an offering to himself. A worthy sacrifice from a creature who was so willing to give everything he had to someone aware enough to take it. Brown skin stretch taut over hard muscle as the beta slid his hands down the hard planes of Scott’s body. The lightest hint of nails left pale scratches that faded almost as quickly as they appeared. He bent to lick the cut of Scott’s hip, lifting him slightly to slide tight jeans down the boy’s legs. “They don’t deserve you. You’re amazing, Scott, and I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

Shame sparked in the alpha’s eyes and Theo fed on his twisted regrets. It was clear how much he wanted this, a greedy slut for anyone’s touch. Scott’s cock curved up against his stomach, hard from only a few moments of teasing and eager for more, but hating his own needs. He should be focusing on how to protect Hayden and Corey, or working on some plan for the Doctors, or saving Kira and apologizing for the million missteps they’d taken and the people they’d lost instead of lost in how good it felt when Theo wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed.

“Theo, I don’t think-“

“Then don’t think. Stop fighting, it’s okay to feel good. You _deserve_ to feel good.” Theo stroked until Scott’s head thunked back against the floor and he stopped resisting. “Remember, don’t move.”

Scott still jumped at the cold touch of lube against his hole, Theo’s fingers slick as they worked inside of him. A blurt of precum dripped from the slit of his cock, catching against the dark hair of his treasure trail as he fucked himself down on the beta’s hand. His fingers curled against the leash that bound them together, wanting to reach for the other boy but forbidden. It was a strange kind of relief to give in like this, allowing Theo to take control. Obedience was a kind of freedom, there was no worry or struggle, just a sort of peace.

“Tell me that you want me, Scott. That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.” He ordered, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Scott’s slicked entrance. “All you have to do is say it and I’ll give you everything.”

“I-I, fuck Theo, I want you. I want this!”

“Good boy.” He thrust forward, catching Scott’s groan with his mouth and swallowing it down. He fucked him hard, lifting those slim hips against his own. Wet skin slapped together as the alpha whimpered against the other boy’s lips, his body sliding against the hardwood floor as Theo drove into him. Theo’s smile sharpened with the hint of fangs as he pulled Scott’s hands down, enough slack between them to wrap the leather leash around his alpha’s neck. “Trust me.”

Scott choked, struggling to breathe as the leash cut down against his throat. His vision tunneled down to Theo’s face, the edges of swallowed in blackness as his head spun. He tried to pull the leash from the other boy’s grip, but his grip weakened as he felt his consciousness slip.

“ _You’re mine_.”

He came hard, gasping and fighting for air like an asthma attack. Pleasure carved him open, vulnerable and raw for Theo to rake his claws through. He blacked out, satisfied if he’d never wake up again.

Scott wasn’t sure how long he’d been out. He opened his eyes slowly, head ringing and confused as he tried to piece together the world. He’d been tucked into bed, sticky with cum across his stomach and still slick between his legs where Theo had filled him, but he was too tired to think about getting clean.

“You did so good for me, Scott. I knew you would, you always do.” Solid weight shifted next to him and Scott burrowed down against the other boy with small eager noises sent Theo’s pulse spiking. “You’re going to be okay from now on, I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)
> 
> Written for the awesome [Nevertrustastilesthing's](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/) birthday!


End file.
